Lost and Found
by chasing the future
Summary: Sasuke, after defeating his brother, returns to the village feeling lost and searching for a new path to follow. Not long after his return he is assigned an A-rank mission in a far away land. With Hinata and Shikamaru beside him, the trio set off on their mission to protect a place called Hogwarts. A new adventure unfolds when the world of magic and shinobi collide.


Lost and Found

CH.1 - Homecoming

Sasuke's eyes reflected the orange glow of the skeletal form that surrounded his brother Itachi. He waited with haggard breaths and it moved toward him. He was completely drained of chakra and unable to move more than the few steps he took backward. His back hit something hard - a wall.

The image was like something out of a legend. The hulking orange form like a monster that couldn't be tamed and his brother at the center of it. He looked worse than Sasuke felt. This power was unlike anything he'd ever seen or imagined. Was this another power of sharingan?

Itachi lumbered toward him with his fingers out stretched toward Sasuke's eyes. Itachi's gaze wasn't on Sasuke but he could feel his sharigan burning into him. He couldn't run, he couldn't hide, he couldn't even move.

Sasuke sucked in a breath and reached for his sword but found it was missing. Sasuke was dead. His life goal of killing his brother would remain an impossible dream. And he was going to lose his life pursuing it.

How had they both fallen so far that this was the outcome. Two brothers who shared nothing but love for each other, now devoured by hate, and the lust for power.

Itachi stood in front of Sasuke now. His body covered in blood and injuries. The orange form dissipated from his brother. He reached up with two of his fingers outstretched. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, and this was it.

Itachi's bloody fingers reached and stopped on Sasuke's forehead. His two bloody fingers were pressed against him.

Itachi looked up and said, "Forgive me, Sasuke, but this is it."

A smile broke out across his lips as he closed his eyes and fell forward, his bloody fingers leaving a trail down Sasuke's face. His head collided with the wall Sasuke was leaning against for support.

Itachi was dead and his last words burned in Sasuke's mind. Was he really dead? Had Sasuke won the fight? He felt light for an instant as his vision started fading.

"Sasuke," a girl shouted as she and two others ran up to him out of the woods that surrounded the wreckage of the battlefield he and his brother had created. "Are you okay-"

Her words caught in her mouth when she saw Sasuke slump to the ground with Itachi crumpled up beside him.

Rain came down gently from the sky. It washed the blood from the wall, it soaked him, and it covered up the tears that threatened to stream from his eyes. His brother's blood washed away from his face as did his own leaving the light reminder of its presence.

He'd done it, he killed Itachi Uchiha. His ultimate goal in life was complete. Why wasn't he happy, why didn't he feel complete? He felt more empty in that moment than when his parents were killed. He felt all alone even with his new team all around him.

The concern on their faces just made him feel even more alone.

"What do I do now?" Sasuke asked aloud. He looked down as his bloody and bruised hands.

Karin reached out to touch him but her hand stopped before it could reach him.

"I need to go," Sasuke said and before they could say anything he jumped away from them. Finding the energy he didn't know he had, he was gone before they could follow.

"Sasuke," Karin said and started in his direction but Jugo put his arm up.

"Let him go," Jugo said.

Sasuke didn't care what they were saying. He just needed to get away, to go somewhere different. He needed to find himself, find what Itachi meant. Sasuke needed answers. Their voices were soon just whispers to his ears.

123

Sasuke limped through the woods. He didn't know what he was doing. No, he did. He knew exactly what he was doing. And he didn't know if it was the right thing to do but he'd made the choice halfway through his adrenaline fueled run.

Now, his body ached with all the pains of the fight and the extra exertion was making it hard for him to breathe properly. He might not make it. The sight of the daunting doors lay before him. Only a few hundred feet now.

Why was this the place he chose to go?

It was the last thought to go through his mind as exhaustion took over and he fell face first onto the muddy ground. The rain continued to beat down on him as his eyes slowly closed.

123

Sasuke awoke to bright lights and the white of a familiar ceiling above. He felt in a daze as he struggled to stop the room from spinning enough for him to focus. The room came to a standstill but his head still hummed like a chidori going off by his ear.

Wiping the bleariness out of his eyes he noticed the pain shoot through his body. It hurt just bringing his arm to his face. He studied his hand for a moment until he regained his focus and then dropped it back down to his side.

Sasuke was in a bed. The bed of the hospital wing to be more specific. He didn't know how he got here but he could take a wild guess. White curtains were left open letting the sun spill in over his bed but it didn't quite reach his face. A lone red chair sat against the wall opposite of his bed. Flowers in a vase were on the nightstand closest to the window.

The door to his room was closed but he could hear people yelling just beyond its confines. That was never a good sign but yelling wasn't the worst of his worries right now. Sasuke was coming to terms with the decision he'd made after the fight.

The one to return to the hidden leaf village.

Sasuke had never planned to come back, not after all the wrongs he'd committed and all the bad memories associated with the village. A few good memories swam around in the mess that was his brain but most of his bad ones happen to drown out those ones.

Sitting up, Sasuke felt an enormous pain shoot through his back, shoulders, and arms. Like someone had dropped a building on him. Twice. Or he'd just survived a battle with one of the most dangerous shinobi in the world.

Bandages were wrapped around his body. From his neck down to his torso and even some covering part of his legs. He noticed wraps around the left side of his face but his eye was not covered.

The door opened at the exact moment Sasuke fell back down on the bed. He didn't even have the energy to sit up by himself.

A girl Sasuke hardly recognized walked in. She had long black hair with hints of blue. Her eyes gave away her identity though. Two orbs white like the moon. A hard trait to miss.

"H-how are you feeling?" the Hyuga asked.

Sasuke didn't answer her immediately. He looked to the window opposite of her.

Her face fell a little, "I guess you don't remember me."

"Hinata," Sasuke said as he turned back to her, "of the Hyuga clan."

Hinata let a smile tug at her lips.

Sasuke tried to reach for the bandages around his face again but found that he was still too weak.

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"You were found unconscious outside of the village gates. Shizune brought you in. You've b-been out for a few days."

A few days? He felt like it was only a few hours. Not that he was really in the best place at the moment to assess whether what the Hyuga girl was saying was true. She didn't seem to be lying to him nor did she have a reason to.

"I don't recognize that name."

"She's been here a while," Hinata said, "but you've probably never really talked to her. Kind of like me."

Sasuke didn't care for the pleasantries. He was never one for small talk. Honestly, he purposefully avoided talking to anyone as much as possible. And before now he had very little reason to talk to Hinata, other than during the town meetings that he was forced to attend as a kid.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Where's Naruto and Sakura?"

Hinata stiffened at the mention of Naruto's name. It was like she was a little school girl hearing her crush's name and not a ninja from one of the strongest clans of the leaf. It was kind of a letdown. He'd hoped she'd grow out of it someday.

From the very little he can remember of her. She was always in Naruto's shadow, literally. Almost like a true admirer or a stalker. Sasuke didn't see the difference.

"Naruto and Sakura are heading over here right now." Hinata said, "Everyone has gotten word of your return, and of course N-Naruto would be excited."

"I'm sure he is."

"He is," she said, "he and Sakura have come by all throughout the day to see if y-you were awake, I just happen to be on duty today."

Sasuke didn't respond to her and the room was silent again. Hinata's face reddened. She bowed her head and walked out of the room.

Alone with his thoughts again, Sasuke had a few burning questions running through his mind. The decision he'd made, was it the right one? Was coming back to the leaf the right way to go about this? Would they even accept him back after everything he'd done?

The door burst open. "Sasuke."

He was quiet but Sasuke knew it was all the blonde could do to hide his excitement. The idiot never really knew how to properly conceal his emotions. Or convey them for that matter. Sasuke finally found the strength to come to a sitting position of the bed.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he turned to him.

"You've come back to the village."

"Obviously," Sasuke said.

"So then did you-" Naruto stopped for a second as if he were assessing the situation. "Did you really kill Itachi?"

"These bandages are proof of that," Sasuke said.

It was all Sasuke could say on the subject and Naruto picked up on that. Naruto looked down for a moment before a bright smile lit up his face.

"And you've come back to us."

"You, idiot," Sasuke said, "I completed my goal."

"For a moment," Naruto scratched at his cheek absently. "I thought you wouldn't come back without force. Even after you completed you goal, I thought-"

Naruto paused, the smile faded, and then returned and he started to speak but the door burst open a third time. This time two people came in, one being Hinata from earlier. The other was a pink haired girl very familiar to Sasuke. His attention was fully on her for the moment. He let Naruto's train of thought end there.

The room went silent as she stepped forward.

"Sasuke," the name barely escaped her mouth.

Sasuke knew what was coming next but he didn't know a response that would be appropriate and silence might not be the best approach.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, his face fell to the bed sheets where his hands lay in his lap. "I'm sorry."

The girl, Sakura, ran over to his bed and threw her arms around him. Tears fell from her eyes and started to wet the bandages on his shoulder.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, tears still running down her face. "You're back, you finally came back to us."

Sasuke was silent. His arms never moved to embrace her. He couldn't do that, even if he wanted to, he still didn't have the strength.

Sasuke felt a new presence enter the room but it wasn't from the door. His eyes darted across the room and sitting in the chair across from his bed and flipping through a book was Sasuke's old sensei, Kakashi Hatake. How had he entered so silently and quickly? Sasuke noticed his window was now open.

"Sorry to break up this touching scene," Kakashi started, "I'm happy to see you back, Sasuke, but the village has to decide what to do with you now that you've returned."

Sasuke didn't say a word as he locked eyes with Kakashi. Of course he'd known there would be consequences for his actions. He didn't care at the time and didn't really care now. His eyes only saw his goal. With that completed, he was lost.

"Can't you do something about that, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked, wiping at her face with her sleeve.

"I have some pull but the final word will be from the village elders and the hokage." Kakashi said, "the elders don't really have a good view of Sasuke already. Being the last of the Uchiha that left to train under an enemy of the village. Even if he did take down two of the villages most dangerous missing ninjas."

Sasuke wondered for the third time that day if he had made the right choice. He'd left his new team behind after the fight. He hadn't looked back. They would need to be contacted at some point.

"I'm ready," Sasuke said and struggled to move out of bed. "Take me to the council."

All eyes turned to him as Sakura started working her healing ninjutsu on him. "You're not in the best shape right now. Maybe you should stay and heal first."

Sasuke sighed and stopped moving as he felt his pain being soothed.

"We can talk to them tomorrow. You need to rest today." Hinata said.

"Fine," Sasuke said and fell back onto the bed. A small "hn" leaving his lips.

123

Sasuke meditated in the main room of his child hood home. The rebuilding operations began at his request after being fully integrated back into the village officially. The elders had decided it would be of no use to punish Sasuke. The only one who opposed this decision was a man named Danzo. Sasuke didn't trust him after their meeting. He was hiding something and seemed to harbor a hate for the last Uchiha.

Sasuke began to clear his mind and found images of his family passing by as quickly as they had since his return. He decided these memories wouldn't do. They needed to be cleared from his mind so he could work properly.

Sasuke's memory of his parents and brother always flashed to the front of his mind whenever he started his meditation. It happened so often that clearing the images became part of his meditation training. He was training as hard as ever now that he had his own training grounds within the Uchiha district. No one ever bothered him there, usually.

Two months had passed since the day he stumbled back into the village. He took on a few duties of the ninja but they didn't let him do much more than basic missions with at least two anbu watching his every move.

That was the story of the last two months. Sasuke would head to the store, or out on some other errand, and could feel the eyes of the villagers and the hidden anbu all on him. The village didn't know what his story was. He could hear their hushed rumors and whispered stories but it didn't matter to him. He wasn't bothered by them.

A knock on his door broke his concentration and brought a frown to his face. He'd just gotten to a point where the world around him was falling silent and fading.

Sasuke stood from his position on the floor with a sigh and grabbed his sword leaning against the wall and walked towards the door. Just because he was back in the village didn't mean he didn't stay on his guard. The only assassination attempt on him since he returned had been a false alarm caused by one of the anbu trying to collect intel on him.

That anbu had learned his lesson.

Sasuke walked toward the door and activated his sharigan, ready for anything.

"Sasuke, let me in," a voice said from behind the door. "I can see your chakra through the door. Stop being weird and open up."

Sasuke sighed. Why was she back again?

Sasuke released his sharigan and opened the door to a pair of white eyes looking up at him with a smile.

"Little Hyuga, why are you here?"

"That's not my name," the girl said.

"fine," Sasuke said, "why are you here, Hanabi? The little heiress doesn't want to be seen with the traitor of the leaf."

Hanabi laughed, then said, "Like I care about that but I'm not here to stare at your beautiful face today. I have a message from Lady Tsunade."

Sasuke arched an eye brow. The hokage was calling for him?

"Why?"

"I don't know I don't ask questions."

"You're a bad shinobi."

"Says the traitor."

"A shinobi is a master of deceit."

"A traitor would say that."

Sasuke smirked at that. This girl truly did not fear him. Most of the new young ninjas had heard stories about the Uchiha but this girl had seemed to not accept them at face value. She might come to regret that someday.

"Are we going to stand here all day or go talk to the hokage?" Hanabi said, "I mean this is a B-rank mission."

"Delivering a message to me is classified as a B-rank?" Sasuke gave a sideways glance.

"You sound disappointed."

This girl was too snarky for her own good. How was she related to Hinata? "Fine, let's go. Why must you always knock on my door right as I start my training?"

"Just lucky timing, I guess." She gave a sly grin. "Perks of the byakugan."

So she was doing it on purpose.

Sasuke left with Hanabi and arrived at the hokage tower in no time. His speed was unrivaled by any but maybe Naruto but the little Hyuga heiress tried her hardest to keep up. She was out of breath which made him smirk.

"How are you so fast?"

"Uchiha prowess," Sasuke said and before Hanabi could say something back he pushed open the door to the hokage's office.

The blonde hokage sat behind her desk, a pile of paperwork looking as if it had been barely dented sitting off to the side. She eyed the Uchiha clearly not liking his abrupt entrance. Then pulled a scroll from her desk.

"Uchiha," she started, "I'm glad you came so quickly."

Sasuke just stood, arms crossed, keeping his eyes focused on hers. He could hear Hanabi entering the room as well. The silence continued for a second as she read the scroll.

"I have a mission for you." Tsunade said after placing the scroll back under her desk.

That was obvious.

Tsunade signaled for Hanabi to close the door. After a few more silent moments she cleared her throat. "This is an A-rank mission. Normally I wouldn't send you on anything like this because, to be honest, you haven't earned my trust yet."

"Then what makes this mission an exception?" Sasuke asked.

"Getting to the point, there's an admirable trait," Tsunade said. "Right, well the client asked specifically for you and normally I'd find an excuse not to send you but this is an old friend of mine and an ally of the village. He's very important and if he wants you, then I have to comply."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "I don't get why he'd want me."

"I don't either," she said, "but if it's that important to you then you can ask him during the mission."

"What is the mission?"

"Right," Tsunade said and pointed to an owl that Sasuke had not noticed when he first entered the room. It was perched on the frame of the window and cocked its head at Sasuke and then at Hanabi. "This owl delivered the message this morning and apparently it won't leave until I give it a reply."

"People deliver messages by owl?" Hanabi asked from her corner of the room.

"Some do," Tsunade said, "It's not as widely used anymore but if you really think about it we deliver scrolls and such by animals all the time."

Hanabi nodded and remained silent.

"So who sent the letter? Who is my client?"

"Albus Dumbledore," she said, "He's an old friend like I said."

Sasuke mused over the name for a few moments. It didn't ring any bells. He wasn't on Orochimaru's lists either. He extensively used all of Orochimaru's resources while under his training. He kept a list of potential allies and test subjects in a few of his scrolls in one of his many hideouts across the land of fire.

"The mission is to protect an institution, a school to be more exact, where he is the headmaster, and keep a low profile." She said, "This mission is in another country. One where the appearance of a shinobi wouldn't be as common as it is here. Actually, most of the general population don't even know shinobi exist."

"Where am I going?" Sasuke asked.

"A place called Hogwarts."

Sasuke didn't like the foreign sounding name but let it slip to the back of his mind. "When do I leave?"

Tsunade smiled. "In two weeks, but I'm not sending you alone. The request asked for you but mentioned the need for more."

Sasuke smirked. They wouldn't need more than him, but he should have guessed she wouldn't let him go alone. "So who are my babysitters?"

A knock at the door made Sasuke turn as the other Hyuga he knew walked in. Hinata stood awkwardly in front of Tsunade's desk and then bowed before she turned and frowned seeing Hanabi standing at the back of the room.

"Hanabi, why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"Lady Tsunade asked me to deliver the message to Sasuke." She said, "why are you here?"

Tsunade said, "That brings me to my next point, Hinata, I have a mission for you. How did you put it, Uchiha? Oh yeah, I need you to babysit him on an A-rank mission."

"I look forward to w-working with you," Hinata bowed to Sasuke.

Did she really just tell Hinata to babysit him?

"Wait, big sis gets to go on a mission with pretty boy and I don't?" Hanabi asked.

Tsunade let out a breath and said, "Hinata has more experience than you, plus she has some history at least with her two teammates. They went to school together."

"Psh, that doesn't make it any fairer." Hanabi said.

Sasuke just turned unfazed to Tsunade. "Me and the Hyuga? That's a lot of ocular jutsu to put on one mission."

"I have faith in your abilities." She said, "I have my reasons for selecting you two. Now you need a leader for this mission."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. He wouldn't be surprised if Naruto was the last addition to their newly created squad. He was always picked for these sort of missions. Even if they had nothing to do with the blonde idiot. He always found himself at the center of everything. Especially where he didn't belong. Though, Naruto would not be a great mission leader.

"Sorry I'm late, Lady Hokage."

Sasuke recognized the lazy tone of voice as soon as he'd entered the room. Shikamaru, one of his old classmates and one of the shinobi sent after him when he'd first left the village. They hadn't talked much at all but Sasuke knew enough about him to know he was a true genius of strategy. And one of the very few people in the village Sasuke respected.

"Shikamaru, you're always late but we can discuss that later, I'm sure you read the mission report already."

"Yeah, it's quite annoying you know? Assigning me a mission out of the blue like that," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. He looked over and saw Sasuke and Hinata standing there. "Sasuke, been a while."

Sasuke just nodded.

"Now that I have all three of you here we can get started," Tsunade said, "I already gave the mission summary to Shikamaru, he can fill you in on any information we haven't already covered."

Sasuke and Hinata nodded.

"Your first concern should be learning the English language. It's the primary language they will be speaking." Tsunade said, "Shikamaru, Sasuke, if you have any trouble ask Hinata or Hanabi they both learned to speak it growing up. If I'm not mistaken?"

"T-that's correct." Hinata said.

"You have two weeks to prepare for the mission. You three are dismissed."

Sasuke looked at his two temporary companions. This mission could be interesting. And it could give him a chance to try out his new powers.

…

A/N: here it is, the first chapter in my Naruto/Harry Potter cross over story. It's been a little while in the making and honestly, I am excited to see where it's going. I haven't written fanfiction in a while and thought I would come back into the scene swinging, and hopefully not biting off more than I can chew by picking two tough to write for fandoms.

Update: I am going to write new chapters on a weekly basis at least until I move to my new place. After that I might do two a week, as far as I've mapped out the plot it should be about 20 chapters. I revised this chapter and am re-uploading it. If you like the story, see an issue, or just have an idea for something you'd like to see in the story let me know in the reviews. I will be using your reviews to revise the plot if it works with my original idea.

Thanks for reading!

P.S. I will be doing some shipping, even though this story isn't listen for romance I still am a shipper at heart. But those ships will come out as the story progresses.


End file.
